Hogwarts in the songs of Starkid
by KCornish13
Summary: This is starkid songs relating to different scenes in Harry Potter. I own nothing. T - for language.
1. Get back to Hogwarts

**A/N - So I've recently written a Granger Danger songfic with the yule ball scenario, and id thought i'd try to do it for other starkid songs. So this is the fic for it. The Granger Danger one will also be on here. This one is Get Back to Hogwarts, and I have completely ignored the actuall timeline in this one. Sorry I will try to stick to it in the others. Also there are no lyrics in Ginny's bit, again i'm sorry. But enjoy none the less ...**

**I own absolutly nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Get back to Hogwarts. <strong>

_Underneath these stairs  
>I hear the sneers and feel glares of<br>my cousin, my uncle and my aunt._

_Can't believe how cruel they are_  
><em>and it stings my lighting scar<em>  
><em>to know that they'll never ever give me what I want.<em>

_I know I don't deserve these_  
><em>awful rules made by the Dursleys<em>  
><em>here on Privet drive.<em>

_Can't take these stupid muggles,_  
><em>but despite all of my struggles,<em>  
><em>I'm still alive.<em>

_Im sick of summer and this waiting around._  
><em>Man, its September, so Im skipping this town<em>  
><em>Hey Its no mystery, theres nothing here for me now<em>

_I gotta get back to Hogwarts,_  
><em>I gotta get back to school.<em>  
><em>I gotta get myself to Hogwarts,<em>  
><em>where everybody knows I'm cool.<em>

_Back to witches and wizards, and magical beasts,_  
><em>to goblins and ghosts and to magical feasts.<em>  
><em>Its all that I love, and it's all that I need.<em>  
><em>AT HOGWARTS, HOGWARTS, I think I'm going back-<em>

_I'll see my friends, gonna laugh 'til we cry_  
><em>take my Firebolt, gonna take to the sky<em>  
><em>NO WAY this year anyone's gonna die, and it's gonna be<em>  
><em>totally awesome<em>

_I'll cast some spells, with a flick of my wand_  
><em>defeat the dark arts, yeah bring it on!<em>  
><em>and do it all with my best friend Ron, 'cuz together<em>  
><em>we're totally awesome<em>

Harry had had the worst summer of his life. He locked himself in the cupboard under the stairs just to escape his cousin, uncle and his aunt. They had tormented him all summer. The best thing he could say for himself at the moment was the fact that he's alive.

He was sick of this summer and sick of waiting. But it was so close to September and in a few days e could get out of there. He was going back to Hogwarts!

Hogwarts the place where he wasn't just a muggle douche. He was cool. And soon he was going back to all of that. Back to witches, and wizards and all of the magical beasts. To the goblins and ghosts and even the Hogwarts feasts. Even just thinking about it, let him know that it was what he loved and needed. Harry needed Hogwarts.

* * *

><p><em>It's been so long but we're going back<em>

_Don't go for work, don't go there for class_

_As long as we're together_

_gonna kick some ass_

_... and its gonna be totally awesome!_  
><em>This year we'll take everybody by storm,<em>  
><em>stay up all night, sneak out of our dorm<em>

Ron could not wait. It was finally time for him to go to Hogwarts again.. He wasn't going for the work and the classes. He was going to see his friends and be awesome. He just knew it would be totally awesome. It was his target to be the best god dam second years the school had ever seen!

* * *

><p><em>I may be frumpy, but I'm super smart<br>check out my grades, they're "A's" for a start  
>what I lack in looks well I make up in heart,<br>and well guys, yeah, that's totally awesome  
>this year I plan to study a lot...<em>

Hermione looked in the mirror. She had hit puberty, and it wasn't doing her any favours. At least she was smart, and her grades were perfect! And what she didn't have in looks, well her heart made up for, so it didn't matter. This year she would become the brightest witch of her age, she just knew it, with all the subjects she wastaking she was sure to be.

* * *

><p><em>Cho Chang<br>Domo arigato, Cho Chang  
>Gung Hey Fat Choy, Chang<br>Happy Happy New Year, Cho Chang_

_CEDRIC:_  
><em>Cho Chang<em>  
><em>I am so in love with Cho Chang<em>  
><em>From Bangkok to Ding Dang<em>  
><em>I'll sing my love aloud for Cho Chang<em>

Cho was so excited about yet another magical year of Hogwarts. She was sure to have fun. Maybe Cedric would ask her out finally, they'd been writing all summer.

* * *

><p>Ginny had a great feeling about this year. She just knew something good would happen. Harry at least could talk to her and she would be able to reply. She had gotten over the amazement of him and now was hoping he'd notice her. She smiled as she packed her trunk. It was going to be awesome, she just knew it.<p>

* * *

><p><em>this year you bet I'm gonna get outta here<br>the reign of Malfoy is drawing near  
>Ill have the greatest wizard career,<br>and its gonna be totally awesome_

Look out world, for the dawn of the day  
>When everyone will do whatever I say<br>And Potter won't be in my way  
>then I'll be the one who is totally awesome!<p>

Draco was neither excited nor happy as he packed his school trunk for his sixth year at Hogwarts. He could be so many other, better places. He however was going, because he knew that soon, he would be the best out of everyone, and it would be totally awesome. Everyone would do whatever he said, and harry potter would be below him. If anything was awesome, that was.

* * *

><p><em>Welcome, all of you to Hogwarts<br>I Welcome all of you to school  
>Did you know that here at Hogwarts<br>We've got a hidden swimming pool?_

Welcome, welcome, welcome Hogwarts  
>Welcome, hotties, nerds, and tools<br>Now that I've got you here at Hogwarts  
>Id, um, like to go over just a couple of rules<p>

Dumbledore smiled as he looked around the Great Hall, which was now full of students. He enjoyed nothing more than the start of term feast and wondering what Hogwarts would hold in store for it's students this year. He stood up, and began to go over the rules ...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Back to witches and wizards, and magical beasts<br>to goblins and ghosts and to magical feasts  
>it's all that I love, and it's all that i need.<br>at HOGWARTS, HOGWARTS,_**

* * *

><p><strong>AN - So i hope you enjoyed. The next chapter will be here soon. **

**Love KCornish13**_  
><em>


	2. Not alone

**Not Alone**

_I've been alone _  
><em> surrounded by darkness <em>  
><em> and I've seen how heartless<em>  
><em> the world can be <em>

_ And I've seen you crying_  
><em> you felt like it's hopeless <em>  
><em> Ill always do my best<em>  
><em> to make you see <em>

_ Cause baby, you're not alone _  
><em> cause you're here with me <em>  
><em> and nothings ever gonna bring us down <em>  
><em> cause nothing can keep me from lovin you <em>  
><em> and you know its true <em>  
><em> it don't matter what'll come to be <em>  
><em> our love is all we need to make it through<em>

_ Now I know it ain't easy_  
><em> (HARRY: No it ain't easy) <em>  
><em> But it ain't hard trying <em>  
><em> (HARRY: it's so hard trying) <em>  
><em> everytime I see you smiling <em>  
><em> and I feel you so close to me <em>  
><em> tell me <em>

_ That baby you're not alone _  
><em> cause you're here with me <em>  
><em> and nothings ever gonna bring us down <em>  
><em> cause nothing can keep me from lovin you <em>  
><em> and you know its true <em>  
><em> it don't matter what'll come to be <em>  
><em> our love is all we need to make it through<em>

_ Now I still have trouble_  
><em> I trip and stumble <em>  
><em> trying to make sense of things sometimes <em>  
><em> I look for reasons <em>  
><em> but I don't need 'em <em>  
><em> all I need is to look in your eyes <em>  
><em> and I realize<em>

_ RON: Hey Harry!_  
><em> HARRY: You guys came back.<em>

_Baby you're not alone _  
><em> cause you're here with me <em>  
><em> and nothings ever gonna bring us down <em>  
><em> cause nothing can keep me from lovin you <em>  
><em> and you know it's true <em>  
><em> it don't matter what'll come to be <em>  
><em> our love is all we need to make it through<em>  
><em> Cause it don't matter what'll come to be <em>  
><em> our love is all we need to make it through<em>

Ginny watched it all happen. Poor, poor Harry! First his name gets picked for the Triwizard Tournament, and then Ron leaves him. What a horrible brother she had!

She wanted to do something, but in the end settled for supporting him. It was what he needed. And as long as he knew that she was supporting him and he didn't have to do it all alone, he'd be alright.

But the boy had a stubborn streak of pride! He wouldn't let people in. She got more anxious. Then came the day that the badges were being handed out. Ginny hexed a lot of people that day. All the ones who were selling badges. Something had to be done.

Ginny Weasley was very well connected inside Hogwarts. That night she cornered her brothers. Well Fred and George, and told them that if they didn't make people stop picking on Harry, then she'd hex them into oblivion. They had laughed at her at first, until she hexed Fred.

They looked at her with admiration, and then began work.

Next she cornered Colin and Dennis Creevey and told them to do what they could about the badges. They immediately began work.

Harry knew nothing of course, but she felt better knowing that he was supported even if he didn't know it yet.

* * *

><p>At the first task, all of her hard work payed off. All of Gryffindor, and at least some of Ravenclaw were supporting him, Ron, had decided to stop being an arse, and to top it off, Cedric had got burnt!<p>

* * *

><p>Ron and Hermione had come back, and Harry never felt lonely again in the tournament. He had no idea of what Ginny had done for him. Not only had she stopped half the school hating him, she had made up his support, throughout the whole tournament. She had continued to support him, and get others to support him through out all the tasks.<p>

As long as Ginny was there, Harry never was alone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Okay so this is Not alone, and again it's cheating a little because Hermione was there for Harry. But please just ignore that fact for this purpose. **

**I own nothing unfortunatly**

**Love KCornish13**


End file.
